Due to increased power generation by unsteady renewable sources like wind or solar existing gas turbine based power plants are increasingly used to balance power demand and to stabilize the grid. Thus improved operational flexibility is required. This implies that gas turbines are often operated at lower load than the base load design point, i.e. at lower combustor inlet and firing temperatures.
At the same time, emission limit values and overall emission permits are becoming more stringent, so that it is required to operate at lower emission values, keep low emissions also at part load operation and during transients, as these also count for cumulative emission limits.
State-of-the-art combustion systems are designed to cope with a certain variability in operating conditions, e.g. by adjusting the compressor inlet mass flow or controlling the fuel split among different burners, fuel stages or combustors. However, this is not sufficient to meet the new requirements.
To further reduce emissions and to increase operational flexibility sequential combustion has been suggested in DE 10312971 A1. Depending on the operating conditions, in particular on the hot gas temperature of a first combustion chamber, it can be necessary to cool the hot gases before they are admitted to a second burner (also called sequential burner). This cooling can be advantageous to allow fuel injection and premixing of the injected fuel with the hot flue gases of the first combustor in the second burner.
Good control of the inlet temperature to the second combustion chamber and good mixing of fuel injected in the second burner with the gases leaving the first combustor is a prerequisite for stable combustion with low emission values.